Hiei and the Bus Ride of DOOM!
by ADDFiddler
Summary: The long waited for sequel to Hiei and Burger King! Rated PG for -ehem- "Violence" but still basically G. Again, NO YaoiYuri stuff! As you can see, Hiei goes on a bus ride of DOOM! Contains laughing gas, people, psycopathes, and an old man!
1. Chaper 1

Mana: Ok, I'm going to start off with saying, this story was writen MUCH better then the last. Now you can actually READ it! Um... Enjoy!

Kurama: She owns nothing but herself, Tom, and Jo Jo.

-Chapter One-

-Setting: Yu Yu Gang near a bus stop-

"No." Hiei said bluntly when Kurama tried to persuade Hiei to join him, Yusuke, and Kuwabara on a trip to a long away farm. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too scared to ask Hiei.

A sly, almost smirk, appeared on Kurama's face. Hiei didn't like that. Kurama then held his hand out from behind his back. THERE WAS HIEI'S PRECIOUS KATANA!!!

Hiei disappeared in a flash at an attempt to snatch his Katana away from Kurama. But when he re-appeared, Kurama still had the Katana firmly in his grip. Hiei blinked, then pulled, Kurama pulled back, Hiei pulled again…

It soon became a tug-of-war, Hiei losing badly due to the fact that Kurama was several inches taller then him.

Kurama finally got the Katana out of Hiei's grasp and ran onto the bus that was to take them to the farm. Hiei quickly followed, not realizing that he was getting on a bus that would lead to his DOOM… Just kidding, it only leads to his complete insanity. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran onto the bus after him.

Kurama sat in the vary back, therefore, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara also sat in the vary back. From here, they could see everything… Even some things they didn't want to see.

Hiei was still trying to get his Katana away from Kurama when the bus started moving. When it was going at a good speed, Kurama let Hiei have his Katana back. Hiei growled at Kurama as he put his Katana back in its place.

Hiei noticed everything on the bus. It was full of mostly young adults and teens, though there appeared to be a set of 6 or 7 year old twins, and an ancient looking man. The twins were playing with a oddly familiar looking little red ball, while the old man looked like he was enjoying listening to some non-existing music, slowly rocking his head from side to side.

It had only been about 5 or 10 minutes since the bus had started moving, when it slowed down and stopped at a gas station, near a mental institution. The bus driver announced a –cough- bathroom break, before he got off the bus and headed into the gas station. Half the bus, including Yusuke and Kurama got up and followed him, though they didn't go into the bathrooms.

Kuwabara, who had seemed to be 'thinking' for the whole bus ride all of the sudden broke out in song, "99 Bottles of beer on the wall!" Hiei finished the song for him in a dull talk tone, "99 Baka heads on their shoulders! Rip one apart, slice the other 98, 0 Baka heads on their shoulders!" Kuwabara looked impressed. "Hiei! You never told me you were musically talented!" Hiei growled at Kuwabara and hit him over the head.

The bus started moving again. The driver must have come back in when Hiei was distracted.

All of the sudden the little kids began to giggle and laugh about something. Soon Kuwabara started chuckling lightly for no reason. Hiei glared at all of them, there was something strange here.

He walked up to the front of the bus to talk to the driver. Hiei saw something he didn't expect to see. The driver wasn't the driver that the driver used to be! That is, this driver was a girl and the other one was a guy. Hiei also noticed that she was wearing a white mental institution coat and driving at the same time… How? Hiei didn't know. All of the sudden he remembered her face. It was Mana!!!

"WHAT THE #$!?!" Hiei—Err—Bleeped.

Mana gasped. "NAUGHTY BOY! BAD BLEEPER! NO BLEEPY BLEEPING BLEEPA BLEEPERS!" she screamed. Hiei stared blankly.

It was then that he realized that the vents were on. He took a calming breath… Big mistake. Suddenly images—Memories, started flashing thru Hiei's mind. –Flash- He was struggling with a little ball. -Flash- He threw Mr. Ball at Mana. –Flash- He was—Oh wait, that was just the sun… –Flash- Mana was pelting him with balls. –Flash- Mana was laughing like a maniac while the cops were arresting him.

Mana was laughing evilly again and she somehow magically had taken her coat off. "The laughing gas is working perfectly! You remember, don't you Hiei?"

Hiei blinked at her. "What plan? Why laughing gas? How do you know my name!?! Fluffy pink bunnies scare me!!!"

Mana looked like she was about to burst from laughing. "The plan I planned when I planned to escape after I planned my plan to plan that plan for this plan which is the plan of taking everyone to Lala Land!!! And I don't know and I looked it up in the phonebook and WHERE!?!" Mana ducked behind her seat.

"Right Here!!!" All of the sudden a teenager came running up to Hiei and Mana with a fluffy pink bunny puppet.

Hiei gasped and hid behind another seat.

Mana jumped back up, leaving her drivers seat in order to shake a rubber chicken in the teens face. "NOW FACE THE WRATH OF TEH CLAM O' TEH EBIL GUPPEH CLAM O' DOOMNESS!!!" Mana screamed.

The puppet was whacked out of the teenager's hand by the rubber chicken. "Thank you! You freed me!" The teen said, hugging Mana. Mana squawked and fell over.

"Hey Mana? Mind if I ask you something?" Mana shook her head.

"Nope. I was gonna ask myself the same thing anyway, Jo Jo."

"Alright, then who's driving?" Jo Jo asked.

Mana's eyes went wide. "Oh no! I left the stove on!" Mana and Jo Jo jumped back up to see who was driving.

There, sitting in the drivers seat, was the old man… Still bobbing his head from side to side.

This time Hiei jumped up. He then started shouting and running in circles, "HE'S DEAD! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! OR THE POLICE! OR THE VET! OR THE DOG CATCHERS! OR WAL-MART! OR MCDONALDS! I'M HUNGRY!"

The old man slowly turned his head to look at Hiei. He stared at him for a second then his eyes went wide… Then he pounced on Hiei.

Mana and Jo Jo stared at the old man and Hiei struggling, and then shrugged and Mana took the drivers seat again.

"Nice to meet you Hungry… I'm The Old Man… Call me Tom." Tom said, still trying to pin Hiei down. "Tell me, did you steal my buddy, Mr. Ball?" Tom asked Hiei.

Hiei shook his head vigorously then looked as though he might just cry. "No, he was my buddy too! He's—He's—He's" Hiei was choking on the last word… Actually it was Tom strangling him…

"He's dead!" Hiei shouted. Tom looked as though he also might cry.

"Who did it?!" He demanded. Hiei pointed at Mana as Jo Jo was singing 'it's a small world' to herself in the background.

"We must avenge poor Mr. Ball!" Tom shouted as he shook his cane in outrage.

Hiei, who had been half distracted by Jo Jo, began singing along with her--Only with different lyrics. "Oh, lets avenge our Mr. Ball! He's the greatest ball of all! He's the smallest ball of all! He's a small, small, ball!" He sang it like Josh Grodan. (A.N: FYI, to all who don't know who Josh Grodan is, he's a opera/pop (Or so my sister says) singer. He sung 'I want to spend my lifetime loving you.' you know? For 'The mask of Zorro.' In other words, he has a deep voice… -.-)

Tom stopped looking outraged long enough to hear Hiei and Jo Jo and bob his head even further side to side.

Hiei quickly looked around for something to hit Mana on top of the head with. Then he saw… "MR. BALL!?!" Hiei shouted at the little ball that the twins had been previously playing with.

"…!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Ball –Ehem- Jr. shouted at Hiei. "………!!!" Mr. Ball Jr. continued.

"You heard him!" Tom suddenly whispered in Hiei's ear, so Mana wouldn't hear. "Lets let HIM avenge his father!"

Hiei and Tom nodded to each other, the twins seeing this, copied them. Hiei and Tom stared at them. The twins stared back. Tom scratched his head. The twins scratched their heads. Hiei continued to stare. Then Tom said, "Simon says touch your toes?" The twins did nothing. Then Hiei tickled Tom a little. One of the twins tickled the other, then the other tickled… the… Other? Anywho, they ended up in a heap of laughter.

Hiei and Tom nodded to each other again, and then Hiei whispered, "On three." He picked up Mr. Ball Jr. and turned to Mana and Jo Jo.

"One…" Hiei said.

"Six…" Tom said.

"Fivety five…" Hiei said.

"Twentyteen…" Tom Said

"THREE!" They both shouted.

Hiei threw Mr. Ball Jr. at Mana. Unfortunately, he hit Jo Jo instead.

Jo Jo rubbed her head and picked up Mr. Ball Jr. then looked at Hiei and Tom. "What was that for?" She asked.

Hiei and Tom quickly pointed at Mana who was whistling and driving with her eyes closed.

Jo Jo growled and threw Mr. Ball Jr. at Mana, hitting her square in the head. "HEY!" Mana shouted at Jo Jo, "What was THAT for?"

Jo Jo pointed at Hiei and Tom.

Hiei and Tom grew BIG sweat drops and just stood there, trying to look innocent.

Mana stared at them, then shrugged and threw Mr. Ball Jr. over her shoulder… And out the window.

Hiei and Tom looked mortified. "NOOOOO!!!" They screamed and ran to a window, sticking their faces to it like bugs on a windshield.

"WHY! OH, WHY!" Hiei shouted at no oneness.

"For plot purposes and more laughs." Mana said simply.

The sky began to darken for some odd reason. Black clouds were slowly creeping in on them and the wind picked up drastically.

"Oh! Look! Look! It's a kitty!!!" Jo Jo said, jumping up and down and squealing. She was pointing at the road also.

Mana squinted to see what Jo Jo was pointing at. As the bus drew closer, the thing became clearer.

Jo Jo suddenly got a wide-eyed expression and fell backwards, landing on her rump. "THAT is NOT a kitty!" She screeched.

Hiei and Tom came over to look at it.

"A duck?" Hiei guessed.

"A Heffalump?" Tom suggested. Everyone stared at him like he was missing a few marbles—Which he was—Then they all nodded in agreement.

"Could be." Mana said.

Then she got a good look at it. "But Its worse! IT'S A COW!" She shouted.

"MOOOOOO!" Said the cow… And Jo Jo.

Everyone in the bus screamed! (A.N: Duh. -.-)

Mana veered to the left, narrowly missing the cow.

The bus fell down the side of the road, the side with trees all over it.

The bus hit a bunch of the trees and magically ended up breaking open a bunch of laughing gas containers.

"Oh no! Too much!" Mana laughed and the whole bus began laughing hysterically before 'Whiting Out' and crashing at the bottom.

-To Be Continued...-

Mana: Bua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Behold! My wrath of teh cliffies!!! THATS RIGHT! BEG FOR MORE! JUST BEG!!! ;;;;;;;; Sorry, I've always wanted to say that!

Yusuke: Really?

Mana: No. I just thought it would be funny.

Yusuke: Oh. Just asking, but can I fly in the next chapter?

Mana: Unless your talking about 'Flying off the handle' Then no.

Yusuke: -Looks put out-

Mana: Well, since Hiei's still high and Kurama is slowly slipping into madness, I guess I'll just have to do this last part! I hope you liked this sequel more then HABK so far. I personally do. Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think about Tom and Jo Jo so far!!! Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Mana: Ok, uh… I'm not going to bother you with any long explanations… yet. So I'll just get on with the review responses for chapter 1! 

-Review Responses-

Omega Weapon: Why do all of my reviewers tend to scare me? O.O and not to worry! Me shal torcher thim wif me gud inlgesh skils! Mua ha ha ha!

Kage: Hee hee. Nah, I don't think Mr. Ball or Mr. Ball Jr. will be reappearing. They're—WHOOPSE! Don't want to ruin the story for ya. .;;

Kuramasgirl: DANG STRAIT THAT'S RIGHT! AND WHAT OF IT!?! . Sorry, I just usually appreciate it when reviews _help_ me with the fic. -.-

TheSaiyanPrincess: Hee hee. Hi. And that's the… uh… fifth time you've asked? . lol.

Mana: Alrighty, anyone up for the disclaimer?

Yusuke: She owns nothin' but herself, Jo Jo, Tom, Mr. Ball, Mr. Ball Jr., Missa, and other stuff that is not in this story!

Mana: Vary well put! .

Yusuke: Now can I fly?

Mana: -.- Careful what you wish for.

Yusuke: -Sweat drops and runs away-

-Chapter Two-

"We love you! We love you all!" Hiei supposedly opened his eyes to see who the voice was. The sight that greeted him was vary, vary, unpleasant.

IT WAS A CAREBEAR! Hiei jumped up and noticed he was standing on clouds, there was a pretty clear blue sky above and everything was bright and cheerful colors.

Hiei socked the care bear in the gut, knocking him out, (A/N: Nice job Hiei!) and continued to look at his surroundings.

Tom was lying on the ground right beside Hiei and Mana and Jo Jo were bouncing up and down on a puffy cloud like it was a trampoline. Kuwabara was sitting on another odd shaped cloud like a seat, as he scratched his head.

Tom woke up and quickly stood up, forgetting all about his cane. "WHERE'S THE COW?" He demanded.

Hiei shrugged. "I was more worried about Mr. Ball Jr.!!! Or have YOU forgotten about him!?!" Hiei said.

Tom almost began to cry again. "NO!!! NEVER!!!"

"……!!!" A grumbling deep voice said.

Hiei and Tom spun around and saw…

-The End-

(A/N: Lol! Nah, just joking around with ya!)

Saw…

"MR. BALL!?!?!?!" They both shouted.

"…………" Mr. Ball said, then his son, Mr. Ball Jr. came out from behind him.

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………" Hiei interrupted Mr. Ball.

"But—!" Mr. Ball interrupted Hiei back.

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………" He continued to explain where and why they were there and that they should not try to avenge Mr. Ball Jr. death.

Hiei and Tom nodded as Kuwabara passed out.

Mana and Jo Jo continued giggling and began to jump up and down on Kuwabara instead.

Then all of the sudden humongous armies of lovie dovie cuddly wuddly care bears started running at them as they sang the barney song.

"YOU WILL DIE!!!" An odd looking girl running in the front of the armies shouted at them. She had fox ears and a tail.

She ran right up to Hiei and Tom then turned around and sliced all the care bears heads off with her Katana… Her ubber, ubber, sharp Katana!

She then spotted Mana and Jo Jo and quickly ran over to them and gave them both ginormus hugs!

"What are you doing here, Missa?" Mana asked her.

"What do you mean? What are YOU doing here?" Missa asked Mana.

Mana grew a sweat drop and looked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jumping on him, duh!" She said, pointing at Kuwabara.

Missa almost anime fell but managed to keep herself upright.

"Right…" She said. "Anyway, you guys can't be here, you'll have to jump! And whatever you do, _don't_ land on the giant mushrooms or jell-o."

"Alright." Mana and Jo Jo said at the same time. "But _you_ have to go with us!" They continued.

"Wha—!?!" Missa looked surprised and tried to protest, but Mana and Jo Jo had already seized her by both arms and started dragging her toward the edge of the cloud.

Hiei and Tom had been watching the three girls and had finally managed to take their eyes away form the—Err—Strange seen.

"So… Can I jump on carrot top now?" Tom asked Hiei anxiously.

Hiei scratched his head then suddenly shouted, "Quick! It's a fire! Stomp it out quick!" As he pointed at Kuwabara.

Hiei ran and Tom hobbled over to Kuwabara just as he was beginning to regain consciousness.

Tom walked onto Kuwabara and jumped his best. (A/N: Which was only about half an inch high.) The cloud underneath them gave way and they ended up plummeting into a bunch of giant green jell-o.

As Tom and Kuwabara fell, Mana and Jo Jo finally pushed Missa off the edge of the cloud.

Silence followed the shrieks of 2 girls (-Ehem- Kuwabara and Missa) and a raspy coughing.

-Meanwhile-

Kurama and Yusuke finally exited the gas station to find that they couldn't find their bus.

"On the bright side, more Twinkies for me!" Yusuke said happily as he opened a package of Twinkies.

Kurama was about to go into one of his long and confusing explanations when all of the sudden it got cloudy and started raining.

"Well there goes a perfectly good Twinkie!" Yusuke complained even though it was pouring madly.

Kurama seemed to be examining the sky for an explanation as to why it would suddenly just start raining.

The bags Yusuke was carrying had already filled half way up with water.

"I'm already soaked! Gah! My hair! It's raining cats and dogs out here!" Yusuke said as his hair gel got washed out and he now resembled a black mop.

They both heard shrieking and then Missa came falling down from the sky but was luckily caught by none other then Kurama! (A/N: I swear I'm gonna start charging you money for every seen like this I do for you Marisa!)

"Ok, _and_ _FOXES_!" Yusuke said as he gawked at Missa.

-To be continued…-

Mana: I KNOW! I'M JUST THE MOST EVILEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! .

Hiei: -Ehem-

Mana: Excuse you. .

Hiei: -Anime fall-

Mana: Sorry for taking forever for just a little chapter like this but I cant help it! I am having serious writers block and I cant seem to punch a hole thru it! >. **_PLEASE_** REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!! I can't tell you how disappointed about the first chapter of HBRD I was. I hardly got any reviews. T.T Vary sad. Anyway, I need ideas for the next chapter. No one has told me what they think about Jo Jo and Tom so far. T.T So… I got this idea from another fic I read, and I decided I'll do little polls for every chapter to come! . So the only way to get your vote in is to review! Bua ha ha ha ha!

Poll: Next chapter, where shall Mana, Jo Jo, and Hiei eventually end up being?

1. A deserted park.

2. An undeserted park. (Mana: o.O you must be an expert in English.)

3. A store.

4. Back at the gas station.

5. The mental institution… Wheee!!!

6. A desert.

7. The middle of a forest.

8. Stranded on an island! (Mana: Are you TRYING to keel all my characters off!?! T.T)

9. North pole.

10. Africa.

11. (Insert own idea here)

Mana: So, _please_ remember to vote and **_review!_** Sayonara.


	3. Last Chapter!

Mana: T.T I know! It's such a stupid way to start a chapter but I can't help it! This shall be the last chapter of HBRD. Yeah I know, the world is coming to an end… The vote results for last chapters poll told me that they needed to be at the mental institution. Unfortunately, the way the fic was going, I wasn't able to get Hiei, Mana, or Jo Jo to the mental institution. GOMEN NASAI! The mental institution is at least somewhere in this chapter though, so please don't go rabid on me! Anyway, no review responses this time. GOMEN NASAI for the delay! My friend wouldn't write anything! Ok Hiei, spout off that disclaimer! 

Hiei: Mana-Chan Saiyan owns absolutely nothing in this fic except for herself, Tom, Missa, Jo Jo, Shan, Bun, Joru, and she can't think of anything else for me to say right now so on with the fic!

-Chapter Three-

-Kuwabara and Tom-

"Hold still, dagnabbit!" Tom shouted as he attempted to climb out of the jell-o, using Kuwabara's legs to get him closer to the edge, where a tree was hanging close to the jell-o. (A/N: Yeah I know, just go along with it! I don't think there'd be a mental institution near a gas station either!)

"M RYING OO!" (Translation: I'm trying too!) Kuwabara—Uh—Muffled? Into the jell-o, since his upper half was completely submerged.

"Oh, keep trying, it'll _really _help you out." A boy said from behind them.

Tom looked around at the boy, and ended up cracking his neck in the process.

The boy was just—Err—Floating? There in the jell-o, with his arms crossed, looking serious. Yet there was an odd random air of funniness about him.

"And what would you know, you little whipperslapper?" Tom shouted at him.

"Uh… Firstly, the names Bun. Secondly I think you mean, Whipper_snapper._" Bun Corrected, with an eyebrow raised so high that it hid in his hair.

"Whipper_slapper_!" Tom said again.

"Snapper." Said Bun

"Slapper." Said Tom

"Snapper."

"Slapper."

"Snapper."

"Slapper."

"Kazuma!" Shouted a short (A/N: Don't kill me Shannon! Hideth) girl that was sitting in a branch of one of the trees.

"YUKINA?" Kuwabara shouted into the jell-o, then flipped so his had was out of it and Tom was underneath him.

"Nope. Who are you anyway?" Kuwabara said, and looked vary put out.

"I am Shan, and I LOVE YOU!" Shan said/shouted.

Kuwabara looked happy again. "Really?"

"No." Shan said.

She then looked at Bun and preceded to glomp him.

"Ack! Help! Get this _thing_ off me!" Bun shouted.

"Hey! That's not nice! I'm not a _thing_ I'm a—Oh, hey, bananas!" Shan said, and then pounced back into the exact same tree she came out of.

Tom was out from under Kuwabara now and they both were staring at Shan like she had two heads.

They then looked back at Bun and saw that he was playing with a cat toy.

Shan accidentally knocked over a tree as she tried to dig a hole to hide her bananas.

The tree fell right in front of Tom and Kuwabara, so Tom decided to give everyone some 'wise words.' "When life gives you lemons…" Tom began.

"Hide!" Shan shouted.

Everyone but Shan blinked a couple times.

"Actually, I was going to say, find someone with a paper cut, but that works too!" Tom said, and then plunged himself into the jell-o.

Kuwabara started freaking out and then grabbed Tom with one hand and a tree branch with the other.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'll just sit here and ROT FOREVER!" Bun shouted at them.

Kuwabara, Tom, and Shan, heard an odd POP sound and turned to look at Bun.

"What?" The now Barbie sized Bun said in a high-pitched voice. Kuwabara, Tom, and Shan gaped at him.

Kuwabara then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Falalala Polly!" Tom sung.

Shan stared at Bun for a while, jumped onto the jell-o, (A/N: No she didn't sink) and then she grabbed a piece of jell-o and ate it… Then she put Bun on her shoulder and hoped on to the fallen over tree.

"Heh, heh, a little help here please?" Kuwabara asked as a few sweat drops began to appear on him.

"Sure!" Shan said. She held her out hand for him to grab and when he let go of the tree to grab it, she quickly pulled it away and out of harms—Or more like ugly's—Way.

"Hey! WHAT THE!" Kuwabara shouted, as he began to sink into the jell-o again.

"Long live King Dark!" Shan shouted at Kuwabara. She then proceeded to hurl empty tuna cans at Kuwabara to get him to sink faster… It wasn't working.

"Well, what'da'ya know! Carrot top's head is too full of air to sink, after all!" Bun shouted, pointed, and laughed.

"Dang you, you—you—you…people pointer laugher atter things!" Kuwabara shouted at Bun and the now laughing hysterically Shan, who was in the process of sticking a carrot up her nose… (A/N: oO don't ask…)

"Well, now that your stuck in the middle of a giant green jell-o with tuna cans surrounding you everywhere, I feel content!" Shan smiled. "Come on, Bun, let's find the mental institution and break out a couple of friends!" Shan said, not that Bun even had a choice… With that, she walked off carrying Bun on one shoulder and catnip on the other.

-Hiei-

Hiei was stunned at being all alone on top of the strange cheery clouds. After repeatedly singing the itsy bitsy spider for a couple of hours, Hiei finally decided it would be best to jump up and down whilst singing it… In the end, he ended up falling thru the cloud. (A/N: Duh. -.-)

-Kurama, Yusuke, and Missa-

Missa was currently unable to tear her eyes off of the adorable kitsune in front of her…actually holding her. Yusuke's gawking expression lessened the more time passed. "Um… well. What are the chances of a kitsune girl just falling out of the sky and landing in Kurama's arms?" Yusuke said out loud…not really meaning to. At the realization of where the two kitsune's were they both blushed.

Missa jumped out of Kurama's arms and said "Hi! My name is Missa!" as in her head she was really saying '_Must. Not. Be. Myself! Must. Not. Glomp. Major._**_Bish!'_**

"Hello, nice to um…meet you. My name is Kurama." He said adorably. (A/N: Grimace Ughe! Too… Much… Fluff… Can't survive! MARISA!)

-Bun and Shan-

Shan had been walking for only a couple minutes when all of the sudden they reached a chain link fence with barbed wire at the top and a sign on it that read, 'Mental Institution'. Shan stared at it for a couple seconds while Bun poked it and had a little more catnip.

"Tell me something Bun—" Shan began to say.

"Something." Bun told her.

"Thank you. Now tell me something else, what does apple plus seven times E minus EvilDemonLlama plus Barbie divided by a fence equal?" Shan asked.

"Um… Penguin?" Bun took a random stab.

"'Kay we'll try that!" Shan took a random fuzzy Penguin plushy from behind her back and hit the fence with it.

By some magical force, the Penguin cut right thru the fence and Shan and Bun entered.

Taking a look around, Shan and Bun noted the forks and knives that were randomly shoved into the yard. They walked over a bridge that was 50 feet above 100-foot deep water.

"Wow, they sure know how to keep their patients safe." Bun said sarcastically.

They were about to open up the back door to the Institution when suddenly, a hoard of mental people with nametags came bursting out of it, shouting, "THEY'RE TAKING OVER!"

At the front of the hoard, was a girl with a nametag that said 'Chika: Has odd flashbacks and an obsession with "bopping" people on their forehead.' and, of course, the girl also happened to be one of Shan's friends.

Chika ran up to Shan and Bun and bopped both of them in their foreheads. "Shan! I thought you'd never come!" she said

"Apple spells banana!" Shan replied in a singsong tone.

"Um… ok. Joru's invisible pet talking wombat told him to let all the doctors and nurses go, so Joru did it! And now THEY'RE TAKING OVER!" Chika shouted.

"ShfiftyFive!" Shan shouted then started running around in circles.

Bun, as a result of going around in so many circles, puked right in front of Shan! Shan gasped, then leaned down and poked his tiny little puke with a stick. "Ew…" She said, simply.

Finally, the doctors and nurses came rushing out with stun guns and more white coats, followed by Joru—Nametag: 'Joru: Vulnerable to suggestions and hallucinations.'—And his invisible wombat.

Suddenly, all of the doctors and nurses froze, stuck in blocks of ice.

Shan, Bun, and Chika looked back at Joru, to see him smiling sheepishly.

"Angelus told me too!" Joru said, pointing at the air beside him like a little boy trying to blame his sibling.

"Schiggety-schiggety-schwa!" Shan said, with a big smile on her face. She then ran back out the fence with Chika, and Joru close behind.

Once they were on the other side, Chika stopped and started staring at a random tree as if it was a horrible man eating squirrel.

"NOOO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO! You can't make me take my medicine!" Chika shouted at it, and shook her head so fast her brain soon became mush.

Shan, Bun, and Joru just stared at her for a moment, then Joru went up to her and hit her with a blow up mallet.

"Snap out of it!" He said, hitting her repeatedly.

Chika stopped and looked a Joru as if he were a million dollars.

"THANK YOU! YOU SAVED MEEEEE!" She said, then bopped Joru in the forehead. Joru looked satisfied.

"Don't mention it." He said. Not even 5 seconds later, Bun sneezed.

"Sneezy, Sneezy, acho! Somebody mental is burping your name out!" Chika said in a giddy voice.

"BELCHBUNBELCH" Everyone turned to look at Shan, who stared back at them like there were evil mutilated cow pig hybrids from Jupiter.

"I WAS RIGHT! YOU EVIL MUTILATED COW PIG HYBRIDS FROM JUPITER REALLY _DO_ EXIST!" Shan shouted, then took out a toy light saber and began to hit Chika and Joru over the heads repeatedly.

Suddenly, they all heard a ginormous sounding growl that made the ground shake!

"IT'S A HEFFALUMP!" Chika shouted.

"NO IT'S A CHOBIT!" Joru shouted.

"NO IT'S YUSUKE'S STOMACH RUMBLING!" Shan shouted.

"No, actually, its MY stomach rumbling." Bun said.

"Well I was close." Shan huffed.

"Um… Where are we going anyway?" Joru finally asked.

Shan gave a small sigh, as if she was about to tell them something that would break their hearts.

"We… are going to… find a gas station!" Shan finished the last part cheerfully.

"And how do you 'spose we do that?" Chika said distractedly as she grabbed Bun and began trying to balance him on her nose.

Joru suddenly whistled loudly and a gaggle of giant chickens came running toward them.

The chickens stopped for them, and Shan, Bun, Joru, and Chika all got on one chicken, and sat there for a moment, wondering what to do.

"Um… Fly dumbo, fly!" Shan shouted at the Chicken.

"Hey! I can't fly!" Joru said indignantly, and then realized whom Shan was really talking to.

"Fine then. Steer dumbo, steer!" Shan shouted. This time Joru almost anime fell when Shan kicked him because he wouldn't steer.

"Giddy-up!" Joru shouted at the chicken, which suddenly took off.

-1 minute later-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Shan suddenly broke out singing.

"I have an Idea!" Chika interrupted. "Lets play the quiet game! Ok, 1, 2, 3, QUIET!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Bun finally broke the silence by sneezing again. (BELCHBUNBELCH)

"HA! YOU LOSE!" Shan shouted at him, then gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I BEAT YOU BOTH!" Chika exclaimed, and then practically strangled herself.

Joru stared at all of them in silence, grimacing when he noticed the fake devil horns appear on Chika's head.

"You can burp, you know, Joru." Chika said. Joru suddenly burped.

"If you feel like it you can do a double back-flip offa the chicken." Shan suggested, also growing little devil horns.

Joru suddenly flipped off of the giant moving chicken, whilst shouting words of protest.

"You know, that was pretty mean of you." Chika said, then bopped Shan off of the chicken.

Suddenly, Chika's eyes went wide and she started shouting at an invisible nothingness.

"NO CAPTAIN BOB I WILL NOT JOIN YOU AND YOUR ARMY OF EVIL ARTICHOKES!" And then she proceeded to abandon ship—Err—Chicken.

Then suddenly, (A/N: I love that word!) Hiei fell from the clouds (A/N: You know, when he fell through the clouds a long time ago? Yeah, well, neither do I.) And landed right on top of Bun–SQUISH!—Then proceeded to fall off of the chicken

Joru, Shan, and Chika began running toward Hiei, looking devastated.

"BUN! NOOOOOO!--Wow, we use that word a lot in this fanfiction, don't we?" Shan suddenly said.

"Yeah, Mana seems to have a fetish for the words 'No' 'Suddenly' 'Bob' and 'Evil'" Chika agreed.

"Wait… 'Bob' is a name, not a word…" Joru said. (A/N: . . …And now, back to the fic!)

"BUN! BUN! WAKE UP—err—UN-SQUISH! OR SOMETHING!" Shan began shouting as she pushed Hiei off of Bun and knelt down beside Bun's pancake flat body.

"Bun, was a good midget," Joru began to say, as if he were at a funeral. "He never once suggested anything…"

"Hey!" Shan said, jumping up and smiling. "Wadda ya know? I'm over him already!"

Chika and Joru anime fell as Hiei got up and took his Katana out.

"STOP STEALING MY AIR!" Hiei shouted, waving his Katana threateningly.

Shan and Chika suddenly started to grow devil horns again.

"Oh Joru!" They said in unison.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Joru shouted, with his ears plugged.

"He doesn't know that he doesn't have to hear it." Chika snickered to Shan.

"You can sic him, Joru." Shan said, pointing at Hiei, who appeared to be suffocating.

Joru started punching and kicking at Hiei, who dodged every hit with his demonic speed, suddenly being able to breathe again.

After getting bored with watching Hiei and Joru, Shan took a look at her surroundings and finally noticed that she was at a gas station, and that Yusuke, Kurama, Missa, Jo Jo, and Mana were all gaping at Hiei and Joru.

"Uh, Joru, you can stop now." Shan said, and Joru stopped.

Mana and Jo Jo rushed over to Shan.

"Shan? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Jo Jo shouted.

"I haven't seen me in ages either!" Shan said.

"I haven't seen me in ages either either!" Mana said, twitching a little.

"Oh, who cares?" Hiei suddenly shouted. "The worlds going to end anyway!"

There was a little bit of silence for a moment then Mana spotted something in the sky.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! It's a bird!" She shouted.

"No it's a plane!" Jo Jo said.

"No, you're all wrong!" Missa shouted. "It's a giant comet and it's headed this way! Hey, Hiei was right! The world _IS_ coming to an end after all…"

"Any last words!" Mana shouted over all the yelling and screaming that had suddenly erupted.

"PENGUIN!"

_**-BOOM!-**_

_-The complete End-_

Mana: I know that your thinking that was a lame ending but random fics have to have weird sudden endings. I'd appreciate it if y'all would review. Heh, sorry creator-chaos! If you want to talk about this fic or have any questions or just want to for the heck of it, you can e-mail me! Just go to my profile thing. Oh, one more thing! I was just thinking the other day, (Which rarely ever happens!) and now I'm wondering if you peoples would like me to put up some sort of HABK/HBRD webpage! I could put up character profiles and stuff like that! Anyway, e-mail or review me and tell me what you think.(And if you have any suggestions for the site, please tell!) I believe thats it! Sayonara!

Mana-Chan Saiyan


End file.
